


Train Naps

by talesofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofnarry/pseuds/talesofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off this prompt: “I’m only running on 5 redbulls and a coffee and woah dude didn’t mean to sleep on your lap the whole bus ride”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Naps

Harry had been expecting a more everyday run of the mill train experience. He’s been taking this train from London to Redditch for years now, ever since he moved out. It’s not like he goes back every weekend but he takes the train enough times to know what to expect from the people around him. Typically people aren’t this chatty, or this Irish, or most importantly this cute. He’s talked with older ladies, businessmen, couples taking their first trip together, etc. But typically the conversation is short, kept to the minimum “Hello how are you? Where are you going? What’s the occasion? I hope you have a good time” and then it’s over and done with. That’s not to say that Niall hasn’t asked him those things, but he’s also been talking a mile a minute for the past half hour now and Harry’s not quite sure when he’s gonna let up.

“Sorry I’m probably bugging you, I’m talking too much I’m sorry” Niall says all of a sudden, he was just in the middle of telling Harry all about the party his mate had thrown the other night and to be honest Harry was kind of invested in it, Niall’s a really good story teller so he tells him as much.

“No, please don’t be sorry. I was actually really enjoying the story you were telling, and honestly I’m worried about what happened to Willie, is he ok? Did you end up having to take him to hospital?” Niall - much to Harry’s surprise - starts laughing, throwing his head back with it, not caring how loud he is in the cramped train car. 

“No turns out he just really needed to shit!” Which really, truly was not what Harry was expecting. He’d been thinking of all sorts of possible outcomes for Willie’s nausea and he definitely would have put his money on alcohol poisoning. “Pretty anticlimactic, sorry mate” Niall says still laughing. “Though there was another time when … ” and he launches into another story having to do with some very drunk men and their pride. “Anyway” Niall says letting out a huge yawn, “that’s why Bressie’s got ‘Made in Ireland’ tattooed on his arse. Sorry mate,” he says as he yawns big again, “haven’t slept much lately, to be honest with you I’m basically running on empty. Especially now that I think I’ve burned through the energy that last Red Bull gave me. Fuck,” he says with another yawn, “I knew I should have packed another one, I’m never gonna make it all the way to Manchester.”

“Well don’t try and stay awake for my sake, you can even use my shoulder as a pillow if you want” And maybe the main reason Harry offers is because he wants to see if Niall’s face is as warm as he guesses it is, but that’s not a crime. He’d never force Niall to cuddle up to him and use him as a human pillow, he’s just offering because he’s nice.

“Mate seriously? That’s fucking ace because I gotta be honest, if I do fall asleep I am guaranteed to end up leaning against you, it’s good to know you don’t mind.”

“'Course not, what are shoulders for?” Harry’s actually really surprised when Niall laughs, no one ever laughs at his jokes they just roll their eyes and sigh at him; but Niall chuckles before yawning again. “You know, you really should try to sleep, you’ll feel better I guarantee it.”

“Yeah, I know you’re right. I always get nervous about falling asleep on public transit though, what if I miss my stop, you know?”

“Well I guess the good news there is that I have to get off and switch trains in Wolverhampton so I can wake you up then, but afterwards I guess you’ll have to just try your best to stay awake.” It ends up sounding more like a question than a statement, but Niall’s face lights up anyways.

“That is amazing news, thank you so much mate, you’re amazing!” The smile Niall gives him makes his heart pound in his chest and he’s sure he’s blushing a little, but it’s worth it. He looks over again and sees that Niall’s leaned back against his headrest and has his eyes closed, clearly trying to sleep. Harry tries not to be offended that he didn’t take him up on the shoulder offer, but he knows some people have different personal space boundaries than him so he brushes it off. 

He gets bored pretty fast so he pulls his book out and starts reading. He’s just read through another chapter when he can feel Niall moving next to him. When he looks over he sees Niall’s head swaying a little bit, and when the train takes a turn Niall’s body loses it’s fight to gravity and he falls onto Harry’s lap.

It’s really pretty shocking and Harry has to tell himself to not think about how close Niall’s mouth is to his dick before things get  _really_  awkward. Niall moves about a bit more on his lap and Harry thinks he’s woken up. He must have, it only makes sense, I mean the guy didn’t exactly float down and gently rest his head on Harry’s lap the force of the fall must have woken him up. But Niall just snuffles a little, even crinkles his nose like a bunny, and wiggles around until he’s more comfortable. 

 _Oh my god, he’s really fucking hot_. Harry thinks to himself, he’d looked - stared - at him before but being able to see him like this, completely comfortable, no longer fighting off sleep, his mouth slightly open, his cheeks kind of red, the whole combination is really making Harry realize that  _Niall is fucking pretty._

He manages to stop himself from staring at Niall the entire time he sleeps on his lap, but by the time the conductor announces that the Wolverhampton stop is approaching in ten minutes he realizes he’s only read two pages.  _Hour well spent Harry_  he thinks only half sarcastically. As he looks back down at the man sleeping on his lap he realizes he has no idea how to wake him up. Not wanting to be rude, and really wanting to finally get to touch Niall’s face, Harry decides that stroking his cheek gently is his best option. Niall looks confused when he opens his eyes and looks up at Harry.

“Why’re you up there?” He asks in a slightly raspy voice, and Harry has to remind himself once again to think about something else, just to make sure his thoughts don’t stray too far into an uncomfortable situation.

“Um you kind of fell over when the train turned.”

“Oh my god was I asleep in your  _lap_?!?!?” He sounds horrified and all of a sudden Harry feels guilty for not waking him up sooner. “I mean falling asleep on someone’s shoulder is one thing, but your lap!?? I’m so sorry Harry!”

“What? You don’t have to apologize at all! You were asleep! Gravity made you do it, plus it doesn’t bother me at all I’m just glad you got to sleep for a bit.”

“Thanks mate, you know I wish you were going all the way to Manchester I’ve still got about an hour to go and I’m really not sure I can stay awake on my own.” His dilemma gives Harry an idea, and idea that really benefits him.

“Well you know,” he says with a sly smile, “if you gave me your number I could text you to try and help keep you awake.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want my number because you want to ask me out Harry?” He’d be worried if it weren’t for how pleased Niall looks, as if it’s all gone according to plan.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, why would I ask out someone who lives in Manchester?” He asks, pulling out his most charming smile.

“Oh but, I don’t live in Manchester I live in London.” Niall responds with a wide grin, and Harry’s breath hitches a bit simultaneously because Niall’s smile is blindingly beautiful and because they’ve just pulled into the station.

“Oh well in that case,” he says trying to remain calm and collected, even though internally he’s jumping for joy and wringing his hands - it’s really a stressful combination, he really doesn’t want to miss his other train (which would piss off his mother who agreed to pick him up at the station) but he’s also ecstatic that Niall seems to like him back, at least enough to want to go out with him. “I guess I could spare a night to take you out to dinner.” 

As Niall puts his number into Harry’s phone Harry gathers his things, consisting of a backpack full of random bits and bobs, and a rather large suitcase.

“How long are you going to be in Cheshire?” Niall asks eyeing the case. Harry’s really surprised and flattered that Niall even remembered that Redditch wasn’t his final destination but just the last stop in his train journeys.

“Oh um just about a week, I tend to over pack. Don’t worry though,” he says with a wink to Niall as he starts to walk away. “I’ll wait for you.”

 


End file.
